cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Abad Sam-mel
Abad Sam-mel is a batarian slaver, head of the criminal organization known as the Crimson Chains. Born approximately thirty-five years ago, Sam-mel spent his childhood on a farm on Lorek. He joined the Hegemony military in 2166, but his service record terminates abruptly in 2175. Sam-mel is a known participant in the Anhur Rebellions, and by his own account was one of the last batarians to escape the planet prior to the surrender of the Na'hesit. In his dealings since then he has carefully avoided Eclipse mercenaries, lending credence to his claims. By 2182, Sam-mel had established himself as a minor slaver providing contestants to the Chresk Games, gaining notoriety with the capture of the MSV Venetian and crew from the quarian flotilla. His subsequent condemnation by the quarian governing body earned him a degree of respect from other slavers, and he very quickly acquired a ship and crew with the profits thereof. The subesequent raid on the Rhotan mining colony resulted in a substantial windfall for Sam-mel and the Crimson Chains in general at the expense of Trask Interstellar. In the immediate aftermath Sam-mel reinvested the profit into his organization, increasing supply stockpiles and upgrading equipment. The Crimson Chains now consisted of at least two modernized batarian Hensa-class cruisers and numerous smaller support vessels. Despite the organization's small size, its weapons and equipment are modern and well-maintained, providing a significant advantage when facing most other denizens of the Terminus systems. At some point immediately following the Rhotan raid Sam-mel also began doing business with the notorious criminal Abattoir, a relationship which would pay dividends for both sides, particularly after Trask Interstellar identified the Crimson Chains as the responsible party in the Rhotan raid. Trask Interstellar CEO Maximilian van der Trask placed a record-shattering bounty on the head of Sam-mel, who used his by-then extensive network of contacts to evade and strike back at a number of smaller entities that had publicly pledged to hunt him down. Most notably, Sam-mel hired a group of krogan to steal a retrofitted turian cruiser from Kril Norlock, bringing his organization's total to three. After such failures, the bounty hunters began working with Abattoir, who took a leading role in the events leading up to the battle of Xiang Shui Kou. The complete destruction of the pursuing forces in the trap laid by Abattoir and Sam-mel resulted in diminished interest in and the eventual withdrawal of the bounty itself. The success at Xiang Shui Kou led to an aggressive business expansion by the Crimson Chains, who quickly established themselves on Omega and began negotiations with local crimelords. Alliances with the local powers allowed the Crimson Chains to begin trading weapons, narcotics, and technology in large quantities, the profits of which were funneled into reconstruction of a small portion of Omega adjoining the Juni Arcology. After the Arcology exploded, the Crimson Chains were instrumental in the cleanup efforts, using their stores to feed, clothe and house refugees and survivors. Also heavily involved was the governor of Kloro, Jemak, whose presence on Omega and close alliance with the Crimson Chains is slowly filling the power vacuum left after the apparent death of Obterian Turnonav. Category:Characters Category:Batarians